I Will Be the Sky to Your Earth
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: Loki banished himself out of his own world to stop the unbelievable decision of his father in offering him to another kingdom. He landed on Midgard and had his own family; only to be taken from him. The King that he was supposed to marry searches for him but before he finds Loki, a man named Thor came in the picture. Thorki, includes Mpreg in the future.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I am new in making a Thor fanfiction and this will be my first time trying to submit a story with the shipping of Loki and Thor. (since I am so in love with their pairing right now) I hope you will find my story interesting somehow. **

**Read and Review! Thanks! **

**Complete Summary: **

**Loki banished himself out of his own world to stop the unbelievable decision of his father in offering him to another kingdom. He started to build his life in the realm his soul has chosen; Midgard—the world of mortals. With years of being happy with his family, in one unexpected and dreadful day, they were taken away from him. **

**The prince he was supposed to marry embarked on a journey to search for him, but before being successful, another man has showed up in Loki's life. That man is by the name of Thor. **

**=OOOO=**

**PROLOGUE**

He rolled his shoulders and slowly straightened his back. He has no idea what time it is already but he was aware of the fact that he had been crouching on the same spot even before the dawn broke to welcome the coming day. The muscles on his legs and arms are starting to complain. Shifting slightly, careful not to brush the bushes that he was currently using as a camouflage, he gripped the long gun and repositioned its aim. He closed his eyes for a moment.

Suddenly there is a faint rustle. He navigated his eyes to look at his surroundings.

A minute has passed.

Nothing seems to be moving again.

Before totally giving up, he checked his line of sight for another sixty seconds.

Nothing. He sighed.

That sound might have just come from a smaller, boring kind of animal. Not really a good catch that you would have dedicated your whole morning for waiting.

He hates to be honest, but this has really been another frustrating week. For fourteen consecutive days without a single great beast lingering the forest, hunting had been an awful waste of time. Nevertheless, he couldn't help it. Hunting is the best shot he has for now. The wet markets are also having trouble in business since the dramatic decrease in their meat resources. It disappointed him that he could not bring home a decent meal for his family.

"_There must be a plague of some sort." _He remembered his wife saying.

He didn't agree at the time and reasoned that it may be just due to the upcoming winter. The animals may have migrated to another forest or that they have started hibernating and is only hiding to keep themselves safe.

"_But…in this neighborhood where there has never been a decline in wild meat? Surely, the coming winter isn't the cause for this." _He accepted the look she gave him at that time, silently taking her point.

Indeed the town where they are currently living in never lacked the supply for fresh and wild meat regardless of the season. The forests in the vicinity expand hundreds of hectares before it reaches the borderline of the other side of the land. And those woodlands have always sheltered uncountable variety of beasts.

So here he is, treading the pathway back to his log house while pondering over this town's growing predicament. On his left shoulder he carries the four scrawny hares he had stumbled upon getting out of the forest. The small mammals looked like they have been struggling for a span of days. He hated that he had to catch them for they appeared as pitiful as what this forest have become. Although the woods still have its green monstrosity, the odd thing was that it has lost its vitality.

He sighed again. And annoyed himself thinking how it is starting to become a habit for the past days.

There is a smile forming on his lips when he thinks about the look his wife will give him once he arrives. She will pout and complain about him leaving again so early in the morning. He will not mind that as it gives him the proof of why he loves her so much. She can be impatient and sweet at the same time.

But what's making him smile further, as he continued to walk the rough trail, is the lovely face of his daughter. He almost forgot he is carrying his gun with his right when his hand automatically went to hide the snickers escaping his lips. There has been a sudden flash in his mind about the funny moments with his daughter.

_My beloved Sigyn…_

_My dearest Helene… _He waves his head and speeds up his pace.

He doesn't know why he is surprisingly being reminiscent of the everyday bonding with his family. But the feeling it is giving him makes the current unsatisfying situation be put in the back of his mind. He isn't feeling vibrant earlier and right now, just the thought of coming home makes his face glow.

In a sudden moment of confusion, he raised his head to look up at the sky. The morning sun was slightly obscured by clouds. The sight is no different from the other days since the regression in wild resources. He scrunched his nose when a thin darker set of clouds passed by the horizon. It diminishes on its own right after crossing. But then once it has gone, there is a new line of the dark gas that appears.

He raised his brow.

Then all of a sudden, the world stilled around him.

Unknown panic triggered his legs to move. He began running.

The four dead hares are dropped forgotten on the ground.

The long gun swings wildly at his side as its strap holds onto his right shoulder.

He doesn't know what this is all about. His ever-powerful instincts have unexpectedly kicked in.

_Why?_

_Why is he running? _

_Why is his heart beating madly in his chest as if it's trying to burst out from him?_

The most horrid of thoughts start to bombard his mind.

_No…he shouldn't think that way. _

The sides of his eyes begin to red. He doesn't notice the way he was gritting his teeth. And being out of breath is the least of his worries.

_Oh please…_

_Please don't…. Not the—…_

The manner he stops is painful. He drops on his knees roughly when his foot got caught in a misplaced thick root. His left leg is twisted in the complicated vines and he struggles to get out of it. Using his bare hands and kicking with his free leg like a deranged creature, he unforgivingly disentangled himself out of the begrudging plant. He abruptly runs to the location of his house, not even stopping to care about his twisted ankle.

He can _smell _it.

The stench of heavy smoke and burnt woods doesn't deny him the thoughts that have been alarming him.

His throat went dry.

And it is when he stops.

He stops because in the very cruel, unjust, and excruciating way, he sees the house sheltering his _whole _life burnt down to ashes. Gone.

_Just gone…_

With tremors covering the whole of his body, he moves pace by pace towards his wrecked home. There is still a sliver of hope in his heart that maybe somehow, _they_ are not included in this vanquished happiness. But even that small chance stops short as soon as he saw a glimpse of scorched flesh peeking from under the pieces of blackened wood boards.

The sob he's been holding in escaped his mouth. Tears fall mercilessly over his cheeks. He carefully and slowly picks up the slabs out of the way to reveal the most agonizing sight.

His wife, Sigyn—body seared to a point of no recognition except for the gold necklace with an emerald pendant hanging from her neck. He moves cautiously as not to further damage the dead figure of his beloved and leaned lower to find his daughter's equally charred body, positioned as she clutches the waist of her mother.

He couldn't see clearly anymore. The damned liquid blurring his vision isn't stopping. He gathers the corpses of his family and holds onto them. He tilts his head to look high at the wide spread of horizon. Darker clouds now hid the sun. The wind whispers to all of the destroyed signs of life, teasing it with its eerie breathing sound.

He screams.

With all of the emotions trembling out of his body, he cries out.

**Ooo0X0ooO**

Eyes, the color of the richest brown, looks down at the vast expanse of land spread before him. There is an ethereal beauty this certain landscape projects. He lays his fingers on the railing of his terrace, with natural elegance only a royalty can move with. Despite the majestic view, this isn't what's currently claiming his attention. He does not smile for he feels the sadness in what he has _seen_. Such strong emotions shall not be mocked but only be observed. Gripping the golden railing until his knuckles turn white, he couldn't suppress the longing in his heart.

Turning away from the scene only his eyes could see, his face gradually projects a hint of vibrancy and anticipation. He walks back to his quarters and moves to close double doors.

"It is time for _us_ now, my _dear _Loki." He whispered to himself; a small twitch finally appearing on his mouth.

**=OOOO=**

**Hi! I hope you liked it. I am aware that my story is giving you the vibes of being not really "Thor-ish-based" and well, to be honest it's not. BUT! This does Not mean I will completely deviate from the idea of their realm. There will still be included Norse myth ideas and Thor (movie) characters will still be intact. Although I have to say, they will have different roles here.**

**This is just the prologue and to make an advance promise, the story will be "THORKI". **

**THANKS AGAIN! PLS. READ AND REVIEW! UPDATE WILL DEPEND ON PEOPLE'S INTERESTS. **


	2. Chapter 1: CAPTURED

**Hi Guys! For those who reviewed, followed and put this on favorite, I thank you with all my heart. Yep, I didn't get much but it doesn't matter. As long as someone reviews that will be my cue to continue with this and another reason is; that I can't abandon what I just started.**

**So I hope many more will review this time! Ehehehe. I promise this will be good. (I'm hoping. Not too sure with myself either. *****Cross fingers****) **

**Read and Review! Thanks! **

**Complete Summary: **

**Loki banished himself out of his own world to stop the unbelievable decision of his father in offering him to another kingdom. He started to build his life in the realm his soul has chosen; Midgard—the world of mortals. With years of being happy with his family, in one unexpected day, they were taken away from him. **

**The prince he was supposed to marry embarked on a journey to search for him, but before being successful, another man has showed up in Loki's life. That man is by the name of Thor. **

**=OOOO=**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**CAPTURED**

_**Jotunheim Palace, seven years ago…**_

He was clenching his fists, nails digging unforgivingly underneath his palms. He wanted to destroy something. He wanted to destroy the bangle of gold glimmering with all the kinds of jewels artistically poised around it.

The invaluable royal ornament that sat on a strikingly red velvet cushion glared back at him as if in mockery. It was an heirloom passed over to generations and could only be worn by the chosen queen of the present King of Alfheim.

Alfheim—the realm of the light elves. The land that sheltered millions of magical beings, born to smith weapons and all kinds of powerful ornaments by the time they could hold a sword of their own. Their abilities were not limited to casting spells but they were also honed with archery skills and exceptional swordsmanship.

As he stared at the precious gift being offered to him, the servant carrying it not complaining and staying patient, he thought of how much he would be risking when he decides to accept it.

_Everything._

He would be risking everything that was of great importance to him.

His _life…_

His whole life and being.

One look at the ancient jewel and he knows it could buy a whole realm. Yes, the entirety of the kingdom. It was not an exaggeration. The jewel holds an enormous power that could destroy and create a new world by itself. But the frightening object only works when the queen has fully bonded with the King. It holds power over the wearer and was designed to think within it's magic. It may follow the lead of its owner but only when it deems it worthy.

The jewel served as the ultimate protection of the whole land. Due to this, the Kings of Alfheim never worried that their spouses would be the cause of their kingdom's downfall.

Loki thought differently.

He knew he wouldn't have the heart to annihilate a whole race. He was never greedy of power or never felt it right to feel good about having dominance over others.

He was the son of a King and a prince himself. But he knew from the start he wasn't going to be next in line to the throne. Although a woman, his sister Sif grew up to be one of the strongest warriors in Jotunheim. She was older, and in their realm, gender didn't matter when it came to inheriting the kingship of their empire.

Many thoughts have already flooded his mind.

He looked at his father, who was urging him expectantly, and turned to the servant who was carrying the gift.

He knelt down slowly to face the servant, eye level.

"Please tell King Fandral that I am flattered to be offered this most precious jewel."

His father was smiling.

"But I will not receive it." He finished.

The servant shot him a look of shock and disbelief. Their own servants couldn't help but gasp at his words. And the loudest of the reactions was of his father's.

"What is the meaning of this?" The King was enraged. "You are mad if you're not going to accept what he's offering you!"

Loki stood back up and straightened his wrinkled robes, graceful movements to remind him that he should remain calm. He did not want a heated discussion with his father in front of an audience and so he softly gestured for the servants to leave them alone in the room.

"I will go meet the King in person to explain myself." He whispered to the boy who brought the jewel before leading him to the door.

When he faced his father, he no longer controlled his anger and made him see how much he was currently feeling betrayed.

"You are going to accept it." The King spoke in a voice of finality.

"I am **not**." Loki responded firmly.

He was seething but kept his demeanor still calm on the surface.

"You will be married to King Fandral fortnight of this month."

"So now I am _informed _of this marriage. A marriage I never agreed about and didn't even know till—!"

"Everything has already been set." His father cut him. He was now the calmer of the two while the pale prince grew red by the minute.

"Everything? Well, I am _sure _I am not included in what you speak of." Loki hissed.

"You will follow me and act accordingly as the prince of this kingdom!"

"Prince? Or as a piece to be offered to another realm?" He glared at his father. "What is it?" He approached where the King stood. "What is it that you are trading me for?"

King Laufey's eyes turned cold and his face was frozen in an indifferent expression.

"Tell me!" Loki was shaking.

The King didn't answer. It wasn't because he was afraid of how his son will react to his words. But that, he couldn't tell him.

After a few, long moments, he broke the silence.

"When you visit King Fandral, you will accept the engagement jewel." He brushed off from his son's still form and left the room. The sound of his heavy cape whispering on the polished marble floors before closed doors echoed behind him.

Alone, confused, and trembling in utmost helplessness, Loki collapsed on the floor. He grabbed the back of an Oakwood chair and tried to push himself up but sooner fell down on his legs again. All sources of energy had left him. His eyes mirrored blankness and he couldn't afford tears to fall from them.

Never in his life, did his own Father let him choose what was best for him. It was always planned with finality as if nothing could ever break the decision. His fate had always been different from his sister. Sif had always gotten what she wanted. Of course it wasn't achieved without a fight. The fact that she had the power to win over what their father once firmly opposed of, it was one of the greatest attributes she has as a future ruler of an empire.

It wasn't the fact that he didn't have that kind of power.

It was that he was totally different from her.

They had different mothers.

Sif's mother was a daughter of a well-respected Duke. –The Duke that ruled together with the former King, their grandfather. Two years she had only lived alongside the King Laufey. Two years of being queen to a kingdom that has risked her health to too much pressure. Yes, she was of royal blood. Nevertheless, she didn't have the preparation of taking the responsibilities as the highest consort.

On the other hand, Loki's mother was the leader of the land where the great sorcerers lived. She was among the rare beings that were able to survive till the current times. The most powerful spell caster in their formidable clan. However, it was always a part of their blood curse that once they give birth to a child, not of pure lineage, that they were never to incarnate again.

After his second wife died, King Laufey never took another queen again. Two losses were enough and he had two offspring to take care of. They were enough to bring back the happiness he lost.

Finally, taking longer than he wanted to, Loki was able to stand with the support of the back of the chair he'd been clinging onto. He looked out to the ample opening of the balcony doors. The view spread out before him was inviting. He obliged to the beauty and let it pull him towards the outer part of the terrace, leaning his palms over the marble railing. The flat surface was cold but it felt pleasant and served to release some of his stress.

He closed his eyes. Let the autumn breeze caress his face and take away his worries.

In his mind he spoke.

"_I can't do it…"_

**Ooo0X0ooO**

_**Midgard, Present…**_

Loki has been travelling West of the village he had resided in. It's been a week since the devastating tragedy. He couldn't get over the sadness and anger that he was feeling. Everything was still fresh and it pains him whenever he remembers the remnants of his once happy life. That life he had with his family—with his beloved wife and daughter—they were the only precious things he never had to think twice having. They were the _life _he had chosen for himself. No regrets. And full of freedom.

But still….

They were taken away from him.

He wanted to have his revenge. The thought never left his mind even for a moment. Nonetheless, he knew revenge would never get them back. And whatever he might try to do, they would all be futile attempts. For he would be acting according to how _they_ wanted him to be.

He wasn't a fool.

He would not take rash assessments to satisfy their schemes.

Loki was biting his lips hard as he thought of his weakness. Tears were again falling from his eyes and he didn't dare struggle to stop them. He needed to let everything out so he could start again.

_If he could start again…_

Blood trickled down his chin. Red droplets tapped his knuckles like ink. He opened his mouth and carefully touched his bleeding lips with his tongue. The taste was rustic and slightly bitter. He didn't pay it any mind. What suddenly got his attention were the loud roars of laughter coming his way.

He was resting under a two hundred seventy five year-old Bur Oak when he heard the brusque rustling of crackling branches and whizzing of leaves. Soundlessly pulling the hood of his cloak to further hide himself, he straightened up his back over the rough trunk of the tree to listen.

The sounds didn't stay on the same location for he could hear drunken slurs on his right side. The two men, he concluded was present, seemed to have picked up a spot a meter away from him to piss. The situation wasn't supposed to be awful but there was an undeniable stench of rum and sweat radiating from the strangers.

Loki wanted to gag. Not only that he could smell the strong odor, even more so, it was now mixing with the whiff of bad breath and urine. He moved his hand to haul the hood over his mouth.

He made a mistake when he inhaled. He didn't know what it was but his throat caught something and there was no way he could've impeded the cough.

The mumbling stopped and two alert men replaced the state of drunken stupor. Warrior's instincts instantly kicked in. They both faced the thick trunk from where they heard the grunt and noiselessly skulked over.

Loki was no warrior. Still he had been trained when he lived in their palace. Magic was his ultimate weapon. It had always been. Being tempted to use it right now was appealing. The aftermath was not. Whenever he felt drawn to wielding some magic, he would never fail to remind himself that he was in Midgard. The power to do so had even become a foreign ability to him for he almost never casted a spell during the years he spent with his family. Occasional times when it was gravely needed did he succumb to rely on it.

He had lived more or less like a mortal. He would not change it now just to protect himself.

Loki slipped off his resting place to go to the other trunk. He miscalculated the bulk of his cloak and it got caught on one of the brushes thickest roots. Discarding it immediately, in that small amount of time, he was now being dragged off to the nearest tree.

How ironic it was that he was slammed onto the very trunk he'd been planning to hide on.

A gasp escaped his lips when his back came in contact with the hard surface. Rough edges mercilessly wounding his outerwear while he was being pinned.

There was a rumble of nasty sniggering from the two men. They were probably barbarians, by the sight of their armors and spiked weapons hanging and clipped to their belts. Warm, harsh smelling breaths welcomed his opening eyes.

Loki didn't speak and only returned the gazes of the men with a poisonous one.

"Oh how fortunate are we to have found such a breathtaking maiden lost in the middle of the forest." The man with rough side burns sputtered a mere three inches away from Loki's face.

Loki felt dizzy with disgust.

"How pale you are. I'd like to see how you look without a single clothe on you." The other, who had a beard braided down to his throat, grabbed his collar and pulled it harshly to reveal a smooth, unblemished shoulder.

By this, Loki's eyes widened and he started struggling.

"Get off me, you disgusting hog!" He shouted and pushed the other man while digging his nails unforgivingly on the sensitive part of flesh.

The man wasn't about to let go but he felt a searing pain shot through him. The pale man was striking one of his veins and knew if he didn't let go, he would be injured fatally.

Before the other barbarian could react to what has happened with his comrade, Loki kneeled him on his crotch and resulted him to double over. Once there was an opening, Loki immediately took advantage to run away. The upper right part of his garb was exposing almost his whole shoulder as he ran. He no longer has his cloak with him to make his skin less exposed and so he didn't have an option but to let the cold air chill the uncovered part of his body.

All of his focus was to find a more fitting place to hide. He kept running. Turning to another path if he saw an opening. What he didn't expect was to stumble upon the campsite of the barbarians. Before he could even slip off from the faction, the sound of his boots grating the course earth gave him away.

To add to the misfortune in his encounter, the two men he had left lightly injured, now held his legs and was forcing him to the ground.

Short moments after, two armored men approached to check the commotion.

"What is the problem here?"

The two barbarians instantly stopped and stood up from the voice.

"General Volstagg!" One of them cried in attention.

The one with the braided beard hauling Loki on his feet brusquely.

"This." He hissed towards the bruised pale figure they have captured.

Volstagg raised his brow in amusement.

"I see…" He murmured.

**=OOOO=**

**Hi! I hope you still like it. To be honest I wasn't too satisfied with what I've written but I don't want to delay updating this first chapter any longer. I was actually preoccupied doing my thesis book while writing this.**

**Anyway! I hope you read and REVIEW! Ehehehehe It would really make my day and may really motivate me to do a better job on the next update! **

**Sorry if some things might have confused you. I will have scenes from the "past" included in some of my chapter updates to explain the happenings in the present. Soooo…. Yeah. That's how I'll be doing it.**

**Thank you very much! R&R! **


	3. Chapter 2: DEFIANCE

**Okay…I know I've been gone quite some time without even saying to you guys that I'm not going to have the chance to update. But oh well, at least my Prelims are done! Yay! **

**So yeah that's the reason why I've been gone aside from our Internet bailing out on me. Also, I was busy squeezing my mind getting more and more ideas for my thesis. *Sighs…**

*** And for some of you who might have been confused about the scene change, I'm indicating the time/year and the place before the actual paragraph. (I'm just not specifying the dates since it isn't totally necessary and I don't like using **_**Italic **_**to have a distinction between the present and the past. Since the "past" might be composed of long paragraphs. It would be annoying to read….for me. Hehe)**

**Okay on with the story! **

**Read and Review! Thanks! **

**Complete Summary: **

**Loki banished himself out of his own world to stop the unbelievable decision of his father in offering him to another kingdom. He started to build his life in the realm his soul has chosen; Midgard—the world of mortals. With years of being happy with his family, in one unexpected day, they were taken away from him. **

**The prince he was supposed to marry embarked on a journey to search for him, but before being successful, another man has showed up in Loki's life. That man is by the name of Thor. **

**=OOOO=**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**DEFIANCE**

**SEVEN YEARS AGO**

_**Jotunheim Palace…**_

"Are you certain he would listen to you?"

That question made Loki's mind whirl.

He had been pondering about the things he would tell the King of Alfheim. He had been practicing the very words he would say to him—to convince him about the cancellation of the marriage agreement the King had with his father. He would tell him he didn't have any idea about the whole ordeal. That he was kept in the dark about the entire situation. He would tell him—

"Do you think he would just break the arrangement once you tell him you won't be marrying him?"

The question of his sister, Heiress Sif, rang in his ears. All of the words he had planned to say once he meets the King tumbled down in a heap of disarray. It made his stomach twist in utter helplessness. Bile rose in his throat as his own thoughts started to choke him. Even without his sister shouting in his ears to wake up to reality, her calm voice equally resulted to him cringing pathetically in the royal divan he was sitting on.

"You say the cruelest things, dear sister." Loki was surprised to hear his voice shake a little. He meant to recite the speech he'll be performing in front of the Alfheim King when he asked for this exclusive time with his sister. Right now though, Sif had beat him in speaking her own opinions about the marriage. And he was out of words.

"Oh come on Loki!" Sif approached Loki. She shook her head at the sight of her brother curled up like an armadillo trying so hard to hide in his shell. He looked small, fitting his entire tall figure in the corner of the ample royal chair. She knelt down in front of him and placed her arms over his silk clad lap.

"Brother…" She sighed and reached for the younger man's pale hand. "I can't say I know how you must be feeling but have you actually considered the positive things this marriage will bring to Jotunheim?"

Loki looked at her, disbelief clear in his eyes.

"H-How can you…? I can't believe this…" He tugged his hand away from his sister's clutch. But before he could stand, the female warrior had gotten ahold of his waist in a tight embrace. He can't say he was confused by the action but he can't deny the shock in his face.

"I didn't mean to say that. Forgive me?" Sif said, looking up at Loki with a sheepish smile on her face.

Now that was quite alarming.

"What is wrong with you?" Loki tried to disentangle from her. If anyone was there to watch them, they might think the two royalties were just simply playing tug of war. And it was actually a half attempt on Loki's part trying to push away his sister. "Haven't you ever thought that I'd want my own family in the future? To have a wife and _not _to be the wife?"

In a swift, sudden movement, Sif stood in front of Loki with a serious expression. Her right hand cupped his cheek while the other firmly held his shoulder. Even the raven-haired prince stopped his movements by the mood shift of their exchange.

"If I could only take your place in marrying the King, I would gladly do so." There was an odd change in Sif's demeanor. But she masked it with a small smile.

Loki was about to speak but the hand on his cheek moved to silence him.

"But _Fandral_ asked for _your_ hand." She spoke the name as if there was obvious familiarity. "Not mine." Her tone changed. Her voice was softer, almost whispering. And the last two words sounded as if she was about to choke.

In that short moment, Loki knew he had missed something. Despite Sif having the talent for masking her feelings, to her brother, he could read her like an open book.

"And if your attempt to convince him doesn't go well, you can count on me." Her genuine smile was back. "I'm here for you, baby brother."

_Baby brother… _

That endearment, it doesn't matter if Loki hated being called like that. He would never admit to Sif how much it comforts him just hearing her say it.

…

_**Alfheim Palace… **_

The creaking sound of big, heavy, double doors echoed along the hallway of the royal palace. Although the walk towards the King's throne room had been quite long compared to that of Jotunheim, it still wasn't enough to prepare Loki and ease some of his nervousness. He wasn't nervous about meeting the King in person, but he was worried about what unknown end this meeting would result to.

Finally, the jewel-adorned golden doors were now wide open and Loki was presented with a view of almost unbelievable display of wealth and beauty. Their palace in comparison, although not lacking in the most intricate gems, looked way simpler than this. A prince like him would think this was a work of art—an unparalleled masterpiece. What was only lacking was the throne that was supposed to be poised in the center of the room.

He looked around, feeling intimidated by all the glittering stones scattered all over the room as if they were simply dust covering the ceiling, the walls, and even the floor. He was left alone once a servant gestured him to enter. Not so much as another word was spoken before the doors were slid closed.

"Even with all these jewels…they could never compare to your beauty."

Loki stilled.

The voice was deep but it carried a light tone to compensate the lack of exuberance. He hadn't heard a single sound cautioning him about the King's sudden presence. There was no brushing of velvet cape over the ground. There was no sound of boot soles clacking against the floor. The entrance of the King had been so fluid it might have been possible he floated into the room.

As he turned to the source of the voice, the silhouette of the King greeted him. He seemed not to be wearing his royal cape. Apart from that, he was completely clothed in leather designed with the negligible amount of golden trimmings. As he moved towards Loki, his mere appearance in the room dimmed the jewels' shimmering glory despite his own clothing's lack of vibrancy in color. Notwithstanding, he stood out.

"You are the rarest jewel I will ever have the chance to set eyes upon."

The words were highly flattering, but the Jotunheim prince didn't feel a single moment of elation. Loki was a bit taken aback as he felt the King's hand gently caress his pale ones. He didn't notice when the King had walked over to him and he felt more and more unsure of himself when he was now face to face with the man.

The King lifted his hand and pressed a kiss over his wrist. A light, loving pressure over his soft, milky skin.

Loki knew the gesture.

It was different from receiving a kiss on the common spot at the back of one's hand. A kiss on the wrist, just below the palm was more intimate. It was an action reminding a person that he or she belonged to someone. Loki would have snatched his hand away before those lips touched his wrist, but there were no precautions in regards to the action. It was unexpected. The King had almost looked innocent in the way he did the gesture.

Loki composed himself. He told himself lashing out at the very beginning of the meeting was never a good introductory greeting.

Once he got his hand back, the two of them shared a moment of looking into each other's eyes. The color of raging waters against the color of grass-filled land.

"Your Highness." Loki gave a small nod in return to the surprisingly young man smiling before him.

The King was an ultimate gentleman. From the way he speaks, to the way he dressed himself, and how he carried that air of confidence and authority around him. He was not the terribly intimidating kind of ruler. But Loki was sure that behind that calm façade, there was a strong power residing within him.

"To what do I owe this visit from my future Queen?" King Fandral spoke in that elegant voice of his. His words flowed with chief finality.

Loki could not help but rethink the things he wanted to say. It was the first time he's able to speak with the Elven realm's king and it would not be good to anger the man. He was finding himself suddenly unsure if it was wise to break the engagement his father had secured with this Elven god.

"Do I make you speechless, my darling?" The look he gave Loki gave away his inkling about the prince's request for this private audience.

"You _do _know why I am here." Loki was carefully choosing his words.

King Fandral clasped his hands behind his back. He turned away from the raven-haired prince and walked a few steps to his right.

"The agreement I had with your father, King Laufey, is an arrangement I cannot abandon." He turned his head and looked directly at Loki. "You are going to ask me to break that, am I right?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"I can do that." He finished.

Loki's eyes went wide in surprise and relief. But his expression went into horror as he listened to the Elven king's next words.

"But I won't." Fandral stopped on his tracks without breaking eye contact with the Frozen Kingdom's prince. "Do not blame your father for not telling you about our marriage. This is not only for the formal union of two realms."

"Then what?" Loki had been out of words but his ears heard every underlying meaning of what Fandral was saying. "Did you want something from our kingdom? Are you planning a war against our realm?" He was seething because more questions were building up in his mind.

"What is it that you so desire from Jotunheim? Enlighten me, King Fandral. You may not be aware of my capabilities, but I may just about possess the same power as that ancient jewel you were so willing to offer to me!"

Loki knew that the power of the jewel was way beyond him. He could never compare his sorcery to that of the ancient stone. But he needed to try.

"You are correct, my darling." Fandral stopped in front of him and tilted the prince's face with his finger. "You have _that _power but you are wrong about one thing. You are the one who's not aware of _your_ own full capability."

"What are you talking about?" Loki was confused. He hated the feeling of being kept in the dark. Was this another of his father's well hidden secrets?

Fandral leaned forward. Their lips were but a breath apart. And Loki was alarmingly stuck in his position. He could feel the strength of the magic. He could feel the firm pulling of invisible strings coiling around his wrists, his waist and his neck. He tried to use his sorcery but Fandral had successfully blocked it from coursing through his veins. He was too slow to react to the action and the prince was finding himself vulnerable in the arms of the Elven King.

He tried to speak but was only able to open his mouth. And as if it was a signal for the King to move, his lips were sealed with Fandral's. He felt some power breech his body. The surroundings were beginning to spin wildly around him. His strength had long ago left him and the King was the one supporting both of their bodies.

For what seemed like several moments, Fandral had finally pulled away.

Loki's legs gave out. Instead of hitting the gem festooned floor, the whole of his form was easily lifted up by the strong arms of the King.

"This is nice for a practice." The King was smiling when he started moving towards a room. "I might ask King Laufey for our marriage to be done as soon as possible."

Loki felt like he was floating. He was, as Fandral was actually carrying him like a damsel in distress. He could still hear the King speaking to him but nothing registered in his brain. Nevertheless, he processed that they have entered a room. It might be the King's chambers, Loki wasn't sure.

Before everything totally blacked out around him, he heard something he couldn't afford to miss from Fandral's words.

_You will bear me the heir for Alfheim. _

Your _future home. _

_My kingdom. _

_Our kingdom. _

**Ooo0X0ooO**

**PRESENT**

_**Midgard…**_

Volstagg stared appreciatively at the pale form of the captive being brusquely manhandled by his men.

The man was the epitome of beauty.

It doesn't matter if he belonged to the same gender. That figure embodied perfection and it was enough to arouse any other individual's desire. He could just about lick that smooth, unblemished skin exposed from the ripped linen. And so many other thoughts were immediately clouding his eyes. He shivered in lust.

Volstagg cleared his throat and sneered at the slender figure.

"Have him cleaned. We'll present him to the Commander." He instructed.

No matter how much he wanted to have a taste of this striking man they have captured, he had to make sure their commander was aware of this man's presence. He knew the circumstances if this was to be kept secret and he didn't want to risk his life knowing how their Commander would react.

"What?" The soldier who was holding Loki protested; the one with the rough sideburns groaning in agreement.

With a single raise of his brow, the two soldiers nodded in silence and hauled their new prisoner towards the servants' tent.

…

Volstagg could hear the loud snores even if he was still meters away from the tent of their Commander. They only had recently ended a battle with one of the rebellious tribes. This group have been trying to wipe out the wild resources in this particular forest they have chosen to camp in. These nomads had been spurting out nonsense saying that the gods above was punishing this land by cursing it with a plague.—That their tribal group was chosen to help the gods with that mission.

Of course, they were fools. They don't know anything beyond what their eyes could only see. This decline in wildlife was not a curse but was a message. The question was—to who? Volstagg, even his commander, Thor, had no idea. But they knew for sure that this was not an act of anger. This kind of circumstance would not even equate to what wrath the gods are capable of.

Shoving the animal skin that served as the curtain door of the tent, Volstagg didn't have to fully enter the place when the room was suddenly engulfed in silence. A few moments later, a growl filled the whole of the tent.

"What right do you have to disturb me?" Thor's eyes were still closed. Anyone can never beat this beast of a man even when you attempt to sneak up on him.

"I have a gift to you." The general simply said.

The rumbling of controlled snores stopped. Thor spoke but his eyes remained shut.

"Is it worth cutting my sleep short?"

If Volstagg hadn't known Thor since he was a boy, he would have been intimidated just by the mere tone of his voice. He knew their Commander wasn't trying to scare his own men. He didn't need to if he had to. But that was just his natural prowess. It defined him. And he didn't even need to prove himself worthy of leading these brutal barbarians and formidable warriors in dangerous escapades.

"I can always keep the gift for myself though."

With that, Thor opened one of his eyes. The blueness of the revealed orb glowed in the dim lighting of the room.

"As I can see, you have more than enough in your hands already." Volstagg was enjoying himself. He looked at the sprawled out naked women, taking up the space of the makeshift bed Thor wasn't occupying, with a bored expression. Although they were beauties from the villages they've passed by, even with all of them combined, they will not compare to their newest prisoner. These women weren't even taken or forced to join their group. They were the ones who willingly followed them and offered themselves to the soldiers. Although it was obvious, it was predominantly because of their Commander.

Volstagg was a bit taken aback by the swift movement of his commander as Thor stood up in all his naked glory. He stepped over two of the females crowding his bed without so much as a glance. The commander grabbed his canteen and gulped down the water, draining it.

"Female or male?" Thor asked.

"Male." Volstagg shrugged, faking his disinterest.

"Where did you find him?"

"Two of our soldiers caught him."

Thor raised his brow, silently telling him to elaborate.

"He was hiding behind the tree…" Volstagg waved his hand, gesturing—"somewhere. He ran when our soldiers saw him. He was _lucky _he went straight to our camp." He expressed almost sarcastically.

"You sound like you don't want me to pay attention to this man." Thor was now tying his robes.

Volstagg laughed.

"What? Why do you say that?"

Thor looked directly at him.

"You want to dismiss the topic at once. I know when you sound like that." The commander smiled at his general.

"Show him to me."

…

Loki was literally thrown into the servants' tent. And the idea of the tent being even present in this camp was absurd.

Who would build a tent for the servants? Or rather, what kind of barbarians would even bring servants in their warfare exploit?

Loki had no time thinking of unnecessary things when as soon as he hit the ground, with his still clothed shoulder scraping the rough surface, he was once again hauled on his feet by two female servants and was brought to the other side of the room behind the divider.

He was surprised at the strength of those servants when his clothing was completely ripped off from his body. He gasped. There was no time to protest when warm water met his bare skin and every part of him was massaged with soft sponge immersed in scented soap. With a few strokes on his skin, he was now fully covered with suds.

If he were back in his realm, he would've frozen all those servants who dared try to give him a bath. Even when he was a kid, he had requested to take care of his own intimate needs and never to be bothered when bathing in the palace's pool. But right now, he didn't have a choice. He wasn't given any. And he knew he would never have one for a while, being captured by these barbarians.

Once the servants were done scrubbing him clean, he was engulfed with thick towels as they patted dry his moist bareness. Although a bit rough in the handling, they were careful not to damage his skin. He didn't have red marks and he knew they were avoiding wounding him or bruising him.

Suddenly, the thought terrified him.

He was captured.

He was bathed and being prepared.

For what?

Was he going to be a slave to these barbarians?

Or worse…

He stopped.

He couldn't even attempt to imagine.

…

Soon, Loki found himself being dressed in dark blue garbs. The clothing was unexpectedly comfortable but it came with a price. The linen was flimsy, not because it was of poor quality like that of the servants' robes, but it was meant to be like that.

Loki never felt this exposed his entire life. His mind was panicking when the General who ordered for him to be brought in this tent now covered the opening towards the outer part of the servants' quarter.

The General had a slightly annoyed expression as he entered the room. But as soon as their eyes met, that same roaming stare was back on his face.

"I would have had you…" Pulling him without any caution, the general whispered into his ear. He licked the delicate flesh just at the back of it. "I would have tasted you…hmmm…so fresh…" He breathed in Loki's recently cleansed and scented skin. "But you have to go through _Thor_…"

The name was spoken in a way that made a shiver tickle down Loki's spine.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt the grip on his upper arm tighten. The curtain was shoved aside and they were now walking towards what looked like the biggest of the tents inside the camp.

Loki tried to pull himself away many times. He was not chained nor his hands were shackled. With all of his strength, he struggled. Kicked the general on the parts he could reach, stomped on his boots, and even tried to bite him. But they were all futile attempts. If he even dared to tug his arm from the General's iron grasp, he would risk losing a limb. The big brawn was even laughing at his useless efforts.

As soon as they stopped in front of the concealed opening of the big tent, Loki felt his heart also stilled.

**=OOOO=**

**Hi guys! I hope you like the update! Phew. I can't believe that took me a day to write this chapter. It was quite hard thinking of the in between scenes for this story. 'Cause well…the fanfics that I do aren't written until the last chapter that's why it takes time to upload an update.**

**See you soon, I hope.**

**Read and Review! Thanks!**


End file.
